yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Trouble for Thomas (Transcript)
Here is the sixth transcript of the sixth story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Thomas the Tank Engine wouldn't stop being a nuisance, Night after night he keep the other engines awake. Thomas: I'm tired of pushing coaches. I want to see the world! Twilight Sparkle: Calm down, Thomas. Thomas: I can't help it, Twilight. The other engines didn't take much notice for Thomas was a little engine with a long tongue, But one night, Edward came to shed, He was a kind little engine and felt sorry for Thomas. Edward: Thomas, I got some freight cars to take home tomorrow, If you and Twilight take them instead of me, I'll push coaches in the yard. Thomas: Thank you, Edward, That would be nice, What do you think, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I think it would be great, Thomas! The next morning, Edward and Thomas asked their drivers and when they said yes, Thomas ran off happily with Twilight to find some freight cars. Now, the freight cars are silly and noisy, They talk a lot and don't attend to what they're doing and I'm sorry to say they play tricks on and engine who's not use to them, Edward knew a about the freight cars, He warned Thomas about to be careful but Thomas was to excited to listen. The Shunter fasten the coupling and when the signal dropped, Thomas and Twilight were ready. The conductor blew its whistle. Thomas: (whistles) Ready, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Ready, Thomas. So, Thomas started off but the freight cars weren't ready. Freight Cars: Oh! Ow! Wait, Thomas! Wait! But Thomas wouldn't wait. Twilight Sparkle: No time! Thomas: (whistle) Come on! Come on! Freight Cars: Alright, Don't fuss! Alright, Don't fuss! Thomas began going faster and faster. Thomas; (whistles) They rushed through Henry's tunnel. Thomas: Hurry! Hurry! Thomas felt very proud of himself, But the cars grew crosser and crosser, At last, Thomas slow down as they came to Gordon's Hill. As Thomas and Twilight reached the top. Twilight Sparkle: Steady, Thomas, Not too fast. Twilight began to pull the breaks. Thomas: We're stopping! We're stopping! Freight Cars: No! No! No! (bumping into each other) Go on! Go on! Before Twilight could stop them the freight cars pushed Thomas down the hill and were rattling and laughing behind them. Poor Thomas tried hard to stop them for making him go to fast. Thomas: Stop pushing! Stop pushing! Twilight Sparkle: Too fast! Freight Cars: Go on! Go on! (giggles) Thomas: There's the station, Oh dear, What shall I do? They rattled straight through and into the good's yards Thomas shut his eyes. Thomas: I must stop! Twilight Sparkle: At last, we stopped. When Thomas opened his eyes, He saw he had stopped Just in front of the buffers. There watching them was Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt: What're you and Twilight doing here, Thomas? Thomas: I brought Edward's freight cars Sir Topham Hatt: Why'd you come so fast? Twilight Sparkle: Thomas didn't mean to, Sir, He was pushed. Sir Topham Hatt: It's quite alright, Twilight. And as for you, Thomas, You've got a lot to learn about freight cars, After pushing them about here for a few weeks you'll know almost as much about them as Edward, Then you'll be a really useful engine. Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225